Problem: $\log_{16}256 = {?}$
If $\log_{b}x=y$ , then $b^y=x$ First, try to write $256$ , the number we are taking the logarithm of, as a power of $16$ , the base of the logarithm. $256$ can be expressed as $16\times16$ $256$ can be expressed as $16^2$ $16^2=256$, so $\log_{16}256=2$.